RELATED PATENTS AND APPLICATIONS
This invention is an improved ligature tool, of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,704 and is adapted particularly for use with a split annular ligature clip of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,637. There are no applications related hereto now filed in this or any foreign country.